


海底捞

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 谭小飞的小妈开了家海底捞。





	海底捞

**Author's Note:**

> 双性、OOC、与真人无关系、有借现实梗、三观不正

_**1.** _

 

“我爸娶了个婊子回家。”

谭小飞靠在车上低头抽烟，他已经一个星期没回过家，那场荒谬的婚礼恶心到他了，他爱玩，他家老爷子比他还会玩，和一个二十七八的男人结婚，给他带回来了个小妈。

 

身边的朋友笑得难听，“我知道，我还去了你爸的婚礼。”

他摸摸下巴啧了一声，撞了谭小飞一下，“你他妈真应该见一下，极品，真极品，那种男人真的该搞一次。”

 

谭小飞没搭话，其实那个男人他见过，他有天心血来潮回了趟家，他刚从车库出来就看见一辆自行车停在他家门口，坐在上面的是一个金发男人，黑夜里那头金发在路灯下格外显眼，还有那双眼睛，让谭小飞想起了小时候抓伤自己的大黑猫，太好看的想要靠近，却被一爪子挠破了胳膊。

漂亮，谭小飞阴着脸想到了这人为什么会出现在自己家门口，头也不回走进车库，发动车要走人。

车经过男人的时候，他瞥了一眼，男人不好意思的向他挥了挥手，“路上小心。”

 

声音软的像猫叫，谭小飞吐了口烟，把烟头扔向朋友，“想操去操，婊子也不会拒绝你。”

“诶呦我的爷，你差点把我烫着，听说你爸连婚前协议都没弄直接结婚，你就不担心你小妈把你家钱骗走了？”

 

“关我屁事。”谭小飞坐回车里，想起了男人挥手时翘起的嘴角，真把自己当他妈了，“操，你他妈上不上来。”

 

“来了来了，我下午没吃饭，饿的不行，吃饭去不。”

“吃火锅可以。”

“行吧。”

 

现在晚上十一点，海底捞里人并不是很多，两个人坐在靠窗的位置，谭小飞认真涮着牛肉，他拒绝让朋友把巴沙鱼放进锅里面。

 

“点都点了，你不让我下，你什么意思？”朋友筷子夹着鱼肉要往麻辣锅里下，被谭小飞一筷子抵住。

 

谭小飞打了下朋友的手背，“给你他妈饱饱眼福，不许下。”

 

“呵，谭小飞，你这就过分了，你不吃鱼还不准我吃鱼了？”

“你吃啊，但不许下锅里。”

“我生吃啊？”

“你愿意的话可以啊。”

 

朋友犟不过谭小飞，这又不是生鱼片，生吃膈应死个人，他抬头张望准备找服务员帮忙在后厨加工一下。

 

没想到一眼见着了个美人。

有缘千里来相会，朋友一眼就认出了站在离他们不远处的自助台的康乔，谭小飞的小妈穿着一身黑，和那天婚礼的样子像极了，他低头吃着手里小碗的西瓜，眉眼带笑。朋友眯眼认真看了看康乔，他的胸前有个牌子，应该是这里的工作人员。

他不怀好意的瞅了眼吃肉的谭小飞，“飞哥，给你个惊喜。”

 

说完他伸手向康乔的方向挥了挥，“喂，那边吃西瓜的帅哥来一下！”

 

谭小飞扭头顺着朋友手指的方向看去，是那个男人，一脸诧异的望着他们，在看清谭小飞的脸后，急忙放下手里的水果，拦住了准备过去的服务员，自己走向他们。

 

“操。”谭小飞回头骂了一句，“真他妈倒胃口。”

他把筷子放下，倚着沙发，没有给站在桌前的男人一个眼神。

 

“小飞？好久不见啊。”

康乔笑着向两个人打招呼，朋友也终于看清了男人胸前的牌子。

 

“谭夫人是这的店长啊，厉害厉害。”朋友见谭小飞不回话，眉头一皱，这位爷要闹情绪了，忘记了最初的目的，他急忙把桌子上的虾滑递给了康乔，“夫人，有劳了。”

 

被小辈这样使唤康乔也没生气，接过盘子，有些尴尬的开口，“这个我弄得不太好，要不我给你们找别的服务员。”

“我哥们可就想吃他小妈亲手弄的呢。”朋友无视了谭小飞的眼神，嘴一咧，“还是谭夫人不愿意做这种有失身份的事？”

 

谭小飞抬眼见男人的猫眼一转，又是那软的像奶猫的声音，“哪有什么身份，我给你们下就是了。”

 

不如不下。

谭小飞无语的低头看着自己身上的红油点子。他佩服这个男人，下个虾滑能掀起一阵浪，还带点雨星溅了毫无防备的谭小飞一身，亏他今天穿的是白衣服。

 

“你他妈故意的吗？”谭小飞嫌弃的拽着衣服，连擦一下都懒得去弄，他抬头和男人对视，一双眼睛写满了不耐烦。

康乔想要拿纸帮忙拯救一下濒危的白衣服，被人打开了手，“别碰我。”

他拿纸的手停在了半空，不知道是谭小飞手劲太大，还是自己细皮嫩肉，康乔的手背红了一片。

“不…不好意思啊，我不会弄虾滑。”康乔能理解谭小飞对他的敌意，不过说实话，他也并没有那么在乎这个孩子的感受，自己名义上是他的小妈，但他可不想要这么大一个孩子，“要不你和我去趟商场，我给你重新买一件。”

 

朋友急忙站起身，在谭小飞发火前搂住了康乔的肩膀，“诶，谭夫人，这样你去给小飞开家长会吧。”

 

“家长会？”康乔疑惑的扭头和抱着自己的男孩对视。

 

“对对对，去给飞哥开家长会，还有这顿饭你请了，我们这就扯平了，你们还是和谐的家庭，怎么样？”

朋友对着黑脸的谭小飞挤眉弄眼，让他别说话。

 

康乔笑了下，“好啊。”一双桃花眼含着水光，让朋友晕了脑。

 

“谭夫人， _ **你长得好nia塞**_ 。”朋友松开了男人，坐回了位置，“顺便帮我涮个鱼，小飞不让锅里出现鱼肉，麻烦谭夫人了。”

 

被夸却听不懂的北方人拿起鱼肉，他没有去问朋友这是什么意思，转头和谭小飞搭话，“小飞，你跟我去趟休息室吧，我有换洗的衣服，你可以穿。”

 

谭小飞沉默了一会，拿外套起身，和男人面对面，他比康乔要高一些，体型也要大一圈，这个角度让他能看清自己这个小妈的那双眼，男人双手托着盘子满脸期待的望着他，就是那双眼睛迷的老爷子神魂颠倒，再怎么温柔听话，婊子还是婊子，有些东西是藏不住的。

他哑着嗓子说：“不需要，走了。”

 

这是谭小飞第一次没有好好吃完一顿火锅。

 

他站在商场门口点了根烟，“你刚刚什么意思，让他去家长会。”

“你不是讨厌他吗？兄弟我帮你一把。”

 

讨厌？他什么时候说过讨厌这个人了，谭小飞知道为什么他爸会干这种不理智的事情娶一个年轻男人，他吐出嘴里的烟，又想起来了刚刚那双眼睛和隔着车窗的那句“路上小心”， _ **真是好韵味的**_ 。

 

他突然愿意回家见他的小妈，在床上。

最好是他爸的床上。

 

_**2.** _

 

康乔还是去了谭小飞的家长会，虽然他不知道谭小飞一年能在学校里出现几次。

他穿的简单，原本张扬的金发被染回了黑色，柔顺的附在额前，他内心希望能给老师留一个好印象。

 

他到了学校，把车停好，走进去的时候内心甚至有些紧张，他不知道为什么又把自己放在谭小飞家长的位子上，一点血缘关系都没有的“母子”。

这样的想法把自己逗乐了，他从烟盒里拿出烟，低头点上，他好多年没来过学校，因为要开家长会，学校里剩的学生不多，进进出出的家长倒是不停。

学校是有名的私立学校，周围都是眼熟的人，他不是湖南人，在这里唯一的知名度就是谭夫人这个名号。

参加过他婚礼的家长不在少数，一路上停留在他身上的眼光刺人的厉害。

 

不过倒也无所谓，来参加家长会的大部分都是做全职妈妈的，对他这种靠脸和身材上位的人可以说是深恶痛绝，别人怎么说他也不在乎，和谭小飞他爸结婚的时候可是被婆婆用白酒浇了个透心凉，他都忍下来了。

 

这些为了谭小飞他爸面子的事情他能做好，毕竟他嫁的是人，不是这个家族。

那他干什么来参加谭小飞的家长会，快到教室康乔把手里的烟灭掉，他猜是因为那孩子眼睛里对他的期待。

 

第一次参加家长会，康乔表现的十分认真，老师在挨个点评学生的在校情况并提出学习建议。是个好老师，用词得体，举止优雅。

他坐在谭小飞的座位上，桌面十分干净，里面也是什么都没有，啊不对，有点东西，他刚刚不小心摸到的几封情书。

原来现在的学生还有这么纯情的。

 

“谭小飞的家长是哪一位？”

 

被老师突然点名，康乔急忙回应道：“李老师，我是谭小飞的家长。”

 

“你是他哥哥？我听他说今天他妈妈来啊。”

 

“这是他后妈。”坐在他斜前方的女人翘着二郎腿，手指划着桌子，斜眼瞟了一下愣神的康乔，讥笑道，“啊，是美人呢。”

 

康乔没说话，他把放在桌下的手拿了上来，刻意的扭动着无名指上巨大的钻戒，然后假装不经意的甩了甩胳膊，露出了手腕上的全钻劳力士，他用带表的手撑着下巴，另一只向那个女人挥了挥手，自然也“不小心”的让她看见大拇指和小拇指上的定制戒指，康乔笑的乖巧，一双桃花眼堆满了善意。

 

女人没有说话，翻了个白眼坐正了身子，小声的骂了一句“不要脸的骚货”。

康乔笑得更开心，这些全职太太也只有这点乐趣了，他的乐趣就是看她们一无所有，只剩下一天到晚猜忌爱人夜不归宿的原因，而他就是这个原因。

 

老师假装咳嗽了一下掩饰快要溢出的笑意，稍稍给康乔讲了谭小飞的情况。

其实没什么好讲的，一周六天课，谭小飞会抽三天下午来，大多情况是在操场打篮球，要么就是在教室玩手机打游戏。

 

老师用词很谨慎，并没有委婉劝告做家长的要负责任教育他，只是陈述了事实，一句褒贬的话都没讲。

因为这么多年经验告诉老师，想管的、想学的早就安排好了，像谭小飞这种情况说好听点是被家里人散养，活得自由，说难听点就是被放弃了，不在乎。

 

康乔确实不在乎谭小飞，见了没几次，几乎是陌生人，他卸下了无名指上的钻戒，戴着手酸，放到了随身的包里，可怜的小孩，和他的戒指一样华而不实。

 

可惜戒指还能随身携带。

 

他还是认认真真听完了家长会，结束后老师被关心孩子成绩的家长团团围住，康乔拿出手机看看有无消息，准备走人。

 

除了app的推送，只有一条未知号码的短信。

“在教室等我。”

康乔知道这是谭小飞发的。

 

他在教室里等了很久，人去楼空，他都要怀疑小孩是不是在捉弄他。

他哼唱起最近听的歌，望着光洁的地板，依然等着。

 

一首歌快要唱完，他忘记了歌词，恰好谭小飞推门进来，他站起身向他打招呼。

谭小飞插着兜，走到讲桌前，教室里面很空，白炽灯的冷光打在小孩的脸上，把那张原本就很好看的脸照得不近人事。

看着很可怜，康乔笑的标准，假的过分，“小飞，你找我有事？”

 

“我朋友他们找了人要打你。”谭小飞说着自己笑出了声，“我说别来，毕竟哪有嫖客的儿子打婊子的事？”

 

他的声音在教室里清晰穿耳，康乔没说话，慢慢的走到讲台上站在谭小飞身侧。

小孩穿着学校白色的校服，和之前遇见时张扬的发型不同，棕色头发柔顺的让康乔想起了小时候家里小泰迪，无助可爱。

他在学校一定很受欢迎，再平凡的打扮在他的身上也有不同的气质。康乔内心莫名的安慰，他终究还是把自己放在了家长的位子上，即使他们年纪相差无几。

 

“你想让我出丑就直说，没必要拐弯抹角。”

“我用得着让你出丑吗？”谭小飞盯着讲台下无人的座位，不愿给小妈一个眼神。

 

康乔从裤子口袋摸出烟和火机，无视了这里是供人学习的教室点燃手里的烟，他深吸一口，仰起头，把烟雾吹向头顶的灯管，闯过灰白色烟气的灯光照的他眯眼，开口：“小飞，我喜欢你爸，我们结婚是你情我愿，你怎么想怎么做，我真的不在乎。”

 

他弹了下烟灰，又说：“我要走了。”

 

“这就不装贤妻良母了？”谭小飞转过身，头微微扬起，他刻意咬重最后一字的读音，“小妈。”

 

男人没有立即回话，他咬着烟，那双桃花眼里面谭小飞的身影微妙可笑，他说：“你想恶心我，想让我看看自己做的事有多恶心，对不对？”

 

他没等小孩的回答，“谭小飞我告诉你，我还真不觉得我恶心，你这种搞笑的方式想要让我难过自卑，不可能。”

 

嘴里的烟被他取下，他对小孩笑了，还是那种无辜善意的笑容，声音却毫无波动：“你羡慕，你嫉妒，我一个刚来没几天的婊子得到了你这十几年没得到的东西。”

 

谭小飞猛地冲向康乔面前，单手抓住了男人的领子，脖子上的青筋暴起，整个人在颤抖，声音低沉像是嘶吼，“你他妈再说一遍。”

 

“你知道你爸为什么这么喜欢我吗？”

 

那只烟在男人纤长的手指上燃烧，他举了起来，把烟塞在了谭小飞的嘴里，用手摸着小孩的脸颊，眼含温情，一字一句的说：“因为我知道我想要什么，我活着很开心。”

 

他们之间距离足以让康乔温热的呼吸落在谭小飞的烟头上，他松开了男人的衣领，这是一低头就可以亲吻的距离，他是自己的小妈，这一意识让两个人的空隙变得暧昧。

 

男人的手搭上学生的肩膀，站的松垮，他的嘴唇像是摸了唇膏，亮晶晶的口感应该很好，不知道咬一口他会不会发出讨喜的声音。

 

那张嘴一张一合，红舌若隐若现，小妈在说：“还有，就和你们说我的一样，婊子在床上也很棒呀。”

 

谭小飞一把搂住了康乔柔软的腰肢，把他抱了起来，男人笑得像十七八岁海边嬉戏的少女，两条长腿熟练的盘上他的腰，康乔双手抱着小孩的脑袋低头献上了自己的唇。

 

这个吻顺理成章，他们彼此享受。

呛人苦涩的味道在嘴中扩散，谭小飞的吻技不差，小妈没一会就软了腰，嘴里发出了细碎的叫声，配着口中交缠的水声在空荡的教室里响起。

他托着小妈的屁股，把他放在了讲桌上，他尝到了男人嘴唇上的味道，是甜的，不知道什么味道的唇膏，他结束了这个吻，在康乔的唇珠上落下了两三个吻，手下开始解去男人的裤子，被男人拍了手，和他当时在海底捞的动作一样，不过这次是他红了手掌。

 

康乔喘着气，微红的眼角无声的在撒娇，他从上衣口袋里拿出自己的钱包，从里面掏出一个避孕套递给了环住他身子的小孩，“锁门去，裤子我自己脱。”

 

谭小飞一把接过避孕套，从讲台向门口大步走去，路上还撞到了课桌，发出了刺耳的拖地声，小孩着急的样子又逗乐了康乔，说道：“别着急，慢慢来，不会我教你。”

 

小孩扭头恶狠狠的刮了他一眼，他嘴里咬住避孕套的袋子，双手锁住了门，顺手把教室灯关掉了，他用牙齿撕开了口子，转身走向了坐在讲台上的小妈。

 

“操。”

 

月光洒在康乔的身子上，他的皮肤不算白皙，是健康的小麦色，身材很好，没有脱去上衣，谭小飞也能看到他衣摆下的腹肌，让他意料之外的是男人身下的女性器官，小花穴微张着口，从里面溢出的晶莹透亮的液体在月光下一闪一现，康乔伸出腿，脚趾夹住了谭小飞校服的衣角。

 

那双眼睛在苍白的月色下满含怜悯，谭小飞变得小心翼翼，眼前的男人美得模糊了性别，让他想起神话里雌雄同体的女神。

 

他的小妈伸出手指探向自己的下身，揉搓着那颗凸起的小肉粒，咬住下唇发出了隐忍的呻吟，“怎么？不喜欢啊。”

 

不喜欢？他喜欢的要死。谭小飞抓住了小妈那只自慰的手，勾着他的手指一起打开了花穴，挤进了湿软的内里。康乔发出了颤抖的声音，双腿夹住了小孩的手臂，两根手指在紧致温暖的甬道里摸索，发出黏腻的水声。

男人细了嗓子，乖巧的凑脸过去索要一个吻，他如愿以偿。

小妈又笑了起来，空闲的手隔着裤子磨蹭着谭小飞的硬的发烫的鸡巴，“哥哥，快点啦。”

 

谭小飞抽出了埋在花穴里的手指，他感受到软肉对自己手指的留恋，沾满液体的手指按压揉捏着男人花穴上的小肉粒，康乔抬起头双腿缠着小孩的腰，用脚掌在他校服的后面摩擦，从男人嗓子里溢出的情欲让谭小飞快要发疯，“你他妈还真是个婊子。”

 

他给自己戴好避孕套，手指离开了已经湿润滑腻的花穴，扶住自己的性器，不急不缓的插入了那湿软的圣地。只是前段进入已经让男人敏感的喘息，耳尖和胸膛红了一片，似乎是桃色的陷阱，谭小飞拽住小妈的柔软的腰肢，用力将他抱在怀里，下体也完完全全进入了小妈的身体。

 

瞬间的满足感，让两个人同时发出了呻吟，男人把头埋在谭小飞的肩膀上，两只手无助颤抖着抱住了小孩，他小口的吸着气，“小飞太大了，一下子进来太满了，好过分。”

 

“你的逼倒吸的挺紧，很喜欢哥哥的鸡巴呢。”

 

谭小飞抬起康乔的大腿，开始用力的抽插，他能看得见小妈的花穴被自己的性器撑的夸张，小嘴一张一合似乎在挣扎，拔出的时候温热的液体把避孕套浸得光亮，骚逼的水就是多。

 

他的小妈被自己操的喘气，康乔抱不住小孩的身体，整个人无力的向后靠去，忘记了讲台并没有几寸大，上半身突然悬在了空中，吓得他叫出了声，下面的小嘴猛地缩紧，让谭小飞爽的差点交代了出来，他低骂了一句，狠狠的在小妈挺翘的臀部打了一巴掌，康乔还没从刚刚的惊吓中缓过神，又被一巴掌痛的流了泪。

 

“哥哥，你温柔点。”康乔埋怨道，他勉强用胳膊撑住桌子稳住了身子，那张被亲的红肿的猫唇里跑出的舌尖滑过男人的唇珠，短暂的一瞬在谭小飞看来是慢动作回放，他操过不少女人，像他小妈这样骚的天然的是第一个。

 

如果可以，他希望小妈眼角的那滴泪可以落在他的嘴里。

 

那天晚上，他和刚被自己操的在教室里浪叫的小妈一起回了家。

 

老爷子看见他只是淡淡的说了句，“回来了啊。”表现的似乎他从未离去。

 

他回了房，静静的坐在床上等着，等康乔给他把换洗的衣服拿进屋，他把自己的小妈压在房门上狠狠的亲吻，那股烟味稀薄的存在于小妈的舌尖。

 

“乖，听话。”男人伸出舌头舔去了谭小飞嘴角接吻留下的口水，“你爸还等着我睡觉呢，晚安。”

 

所以，这是一个晚安吻。谭小飞躺在床上，他在床头昏黄的灯光中想起了刚才教室的康乔，仿佛讲台发出的吱呀声和男人趴在自己耳边的抽泣声都是幻觉。

康乔还是他爸的爱人，但也是属于自己的小妈。

 

他出了房门，想要下楼转转，没走到楼梯，他被隐秘的呻吟声吸引，他知道这是他爸在操那个婊子。

他克制不住自己走向老爷子的房门口，那个他刚刚操开的男人现在是不是还是那副娇嗔的样子。房门没有锁，留着一条缝，他窥视着里面交缠的二人。

 

他的小妈被老爷子压在身下，一双精致的手拍打着男人宽厚的后背，谭小飞他爸年过五十但身材保养的很好，看起来和三四十岁的中年人差不多。

康乔的呻吟越来越急促，谭小飞盯着小妈红着的眼角和委屈的表情，是被操的爽过了头，他嫉妒起来老爷子，他的小妈被男人拉高了身子，谭小飞看见了被性器摩擦的红润湿淋的花穴，肉体拍打的声音混杂着黏腻的水声，谭小飞的手伸向了自己的裤子。

 

小妈看见了他，那双桃花眼含笑注视着他，无声的用口型说道：“喜欢吗。”

谭小飞这个时候才反应过来，他在对着自己老爷子和小妈自慰，康乔仰起头刻意叫得更大声，他的指甲划过男人的后背，留下一道道红痕。

 

“哥哥，你温柔点。”他对老爷子撒娇说道。

 

谭小飞射了，他的裤子一塌糊涂，他的小妈向老爷子说了在教室里一样的话。

康乔，他的小妈，是他们父子共同的婊子。

 

_**3.** _

 

“女朋友啊？”

 

康乔打趣的说着，他面前的谭小飞身边站着一位长发文静的姑娘，是一看学习就很好的那种。

 

“是啊。”谭小飞点点头，女生脸红了一片。

 

突然出现在校门口的小妈让他措手不及，男人靠在一辆机车上，穿的休闲，运动裤和红色的卫衣，小妈头上蓝色的发带和新做好的卷发很配，他看起来比自己还有青春活力。

 

“诶呀，这怎么办，我原本想带你去玩，不过我不能打扰你们二人世界啊。”康乔望着谭小飞伸出舌尖，送了个wink。

 

谭小飞眉头皱了一下，扯开了女生拉着自己衣角的手，“你先回去吧，我还有事。”

女生尴尬的仰头问：“小飞，他是谁啊？”

 

“我小妈。”

 

谭小飞喜欢玩车，指的汽车。康乔年轻的时候也喜欢玩车，指的机车。

 

“你飞过吗？”小妈把头盔扔给单手插兜站的潇洒的学生。

飞过？谭小飞摇摇头，“我不碰那些东西。”

 

康乔愣了一下，反应上来这个小孩理解错了，翻个白眼，说道：“你是不是傻，我带你飞一次，坐上来。”

 

现在的小孩还是胆小，康乔嗤笑，他的速度还没飙起来，谭小飞搂住自己腰的手已经紧的够劲。

康乔应该是专门研究过路线，这一路没有多少车，连人都没几个，凛冽的风声震的谭小飞头顶发麻。他害怕了，但是他又开心。

只有这个时候，他能懂自己是会死的，自己现在还活着。

 

谭小飞头抵着康乔的背，笑的放肆。周围瞬间即逝的樟树和机车发出的引擎声在告诉他，他现在是主角。

这才是一个高中生应该有的样子，康乔对自己的主意很满意，虽然他很多年没有骑过机车了，但目前看来，水平依旧。

其实他并不知道要带谭小飞去哪，他就是想让小孩笑一笑。

 

谭小飞后来玩疯了，双手撒开了男人的腰，大声喊叫，展着胳膊在空中拥抱不算友好的风。

康乔倒也不怕小孩摔下去，继续炫耀着自己华丽的技巧。

 

要论疯，老子当年和现在都比你浪多了。

 

最后的目的地是一家烧烤摊，谭小飞下了车，摘下头盔，看着小妈。

康乔被学生注视的难受，他把头盔放好，随口问：“怎么的？晕机了？”

 

谭小飞没有回答他，而是上前一步用大手捧住了小妈的脸，不管周围的人流吻了上去，温柔真挚。

 

康乔没反应上来，一双桃花眼瞪得圆。

但他还是没有推开小孩的吻。

毕竟那双眼睛都不敢看他，如果现在推开他，自己不就成坏人了。

 

“康乔，和我走吧，从这里离开。”

谭小飞的脸上带着兴奋之余的红晕，期待于男人的回答。

 

被吻的晕乎的康乔眼角一弯，笑得狡猾。

“你当我是你啊，啥都不用管，老子还有个海底捞要打理。”

他越过谭小飞走向烧烤摊，无视了小孩失落的眼神，像个被遗弃的小狗，他招了招手，“走了，吃饭。”

谭小飞垂着耳朵跑向了他，自然的牵起来男人的手掌，十指相扣。

 

“什么啊，小飞。”万家灯火照得他一片透亮，他扭头向学生不正经的说着：“你要知道，哥本来就是个坏人。”

所以，不要再对他有什么期待了。

 

但谭小飞还是对他投以了无条件的信任。

在那天深夜，谭小飞颤抖着声音给他打电话求助的时候，他明白自己这辈子都摆脱不开谭小飞了。

 

“我找人接你了，你等一会，你什么都别管，什么都别碰，等着就行。”康乔深吸了一口气，“谭小飞，别怕。”

 

他的孩子撞死了人。

 

康乔抽出一支烟，打火机死活点不着，他骂了句，然后用力将打火机扔出窗外，烟被紧紧攥在手里。

老爷子现在不在家，他不敢让龚叔去接谭小飞，准确说他不想让这个家里除了他以外的任何人去碰现在的小孩。

谭小飞不该遇到这些事，康乔叹了口气，像是抽烟一样把内心的抑郁吐了出来，他拿起手机开始联系人来解决问题。

 

谭小飞站在康乔面前的时候，浑身是血。

他尽力了，但那个人还是死在了他的怀里，甚至连救护车都没等到。他还记得，应该是伤到了某些器官，那个人连说话都没办法，只有汩汩的鲜血从他的嘴里涌出，把谭小飞半个身子都染上了死亡的颜色。

 

他不敢去看自己的小妈，低着头全身不止的颤抖，他什么都想不起来，只记得那个时候他惊慌到耳鸣，拿起手机拨出了谁的号码，直到康乔温软的声音出现在他的脑子里，他才怕的语无伦次。

他杀人了，怎么办，他的小妈要讨厌他了，所有人都要讨厌他了。

谁都无法原谅自己，包括谭小飞本人。

 

发抖的指尖被男人牵住，康乔笑着说：“走，先洗干净。”

小孩任由他在浴室脱下自己身上的衣服，脸色苍白，一言不发。康乔穿着白色衬衫，袖口上蹭到了小孩身上的血，深红色格外显眼。谭小飞死死的盯着那抹红色，手掌攥紧。

康乔把淋浴打开，准备出去，他对着谭小飞说：“你洗干净了就……”

 

他的这句话还没说完，小孩冲了上来，把他推倒淋浴下面，吻了上去。血腥味在两人的口中扩散，不知道是谭小飞额头上滑下的鲜血，还是牙齿磕碰的结果。

康乔的衬衫被水浸湿，贴在了身上，勾勒出男人纤瘦的腰身，他伸出手环住了谭小飞的脖子，背部猛烈撞击后的疼痛感让他红了眼，温热的水流顺着他的卷发遮住了他眼里的水光，他只能看见暖黄的灯光下满眼绝望的谭小飞。

 

谭小飞拽下了小妈的裤子，把他整个人翻了过去，抵着墙，直接进入了紧致的小穴，下身的疼痛让康乔无助的尖叫了一声，手指在墙上无力的扣刮着。他没有可以依靠的东西，一双腿在谭小飞的猛烈攻势下很快没了力，软了身子要摔倒。

小孩的大手及时的捞住了他，谭小飞贴紧了康乔的后背，把小妈抱在怀里，身上的红色与男人白色的衬衫交互在一起，红色水流顺着两人的结合部位滑落地面，在地上蜿蜒曲折，化成小漩涡流向肮脏的地下管道。

 

康乔咬着唇，试图站稳身子，不小心踩到了谭小飞的脚掌，又一次的深入，体液混着温热的水流在他的体内里肆意蔓延，谭小飞和他做过很多次，找到他的敏感点易如反掌，快感很快让他放弃的把自己交给了小孩的怀抱。

 

如果这样能让谭小飞忘却杀人的罪恶真是可笑，多么恶心的关系去当做救赎的道具。康乔压抑的呻吟像是在嘲笑自己，他享受了。

爱吗？不爱。开心吗？开心。他尽到了做家长的责任。

 

谭小飞射到了他的身体里，与低沉的哭泣声一起。孩子从他的身体里退了出来，瘫坐在地上，手捂住眼睛，血水已经被清洗干净，但空气中还残留有令人反胃的死人的味道。

康乔扶着墙缓了一会，慢慢的转过身，小孩的东西顺着他的大腿内侧划下，温暖潮湿像他的吻。

 

他走到了谭小飞面前，伸出手，“抬起头。”

他的孩子是那么听他的话，一巴掌打下去的时候康乔闭上了眼睛。

 

那张让人爱慕的脸庞被他打得流了血，康乔也坐了下来，伸开腿把谭小飞圈在自己的空间里，他伸出手捏住了小孩的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，他哑着嗓子说道：“谭小飞，你他妈不得好死。”

 

谭小飞的精液还在从他的体内流出，滴在冰冷的瓷砖上，康乔手指上落下谭小飞的眼泪。

 

“我…我知道。”

小孩酸涩的回应着男人。

 

长久的静默，康乔吻住了谭小飞的嘴。

“滚，滚去北京。”

 

别怕，他们现在是同谋。

 

到了北京，谭小飞才知道康乔是个军三代，家里有权有势，跟着他家老爷子纯属自愿。

他一个人帮自己把撞死人这件事压了下去，无论老爷子还是龚叔都对此一无所知，他撞死的人自此凭空消失。

 

_**4.** _

 

今天天气很冷，冻的康乔鼻尖发红，他把自己裹得严实，站在修理厂里面像个黑衣保安。

谭小飞生日要到了，他以出差的名义趁老爷子开会跑到了北京。

 

他已经在空无一人的修理厂里等了快半个小时，本着给谭小飞一个惊喜的目的，他没有告诉谭小飞自己来北京的消息，下了飞机带着礼物没有停歇来了修理厂。

结果，一个人都没在。

 

突然从大门开进来一辆黑色的跑车，上面走下来一男一女，男人摘下墨镜，打量了一下康乔，冲他说道：“你谁啊？”

 

我你爸。康乔默默的吐槽，现在小孩真是没礼貌，“我叫康乔，来找人，谭小飞在吗？”

 

“有事吗？”

 

男人刻意讨嫌的语气让康乔心烦意乱，他还是更喜欢谭小飞之前的那个朋友，虽然他似乎找人要打他，但也比这个没大没小不会做人的男人要叫人喜欢。

 

“算了，我给他打电话吧。”康乔把手从口袋里拿出来，没有再理会男人，打开手机准备给谭小飞打电话。

 

站在一边的女人开口了，“你别急，小飞他在后面马上就来。”

 

康乔抬眼看着女人，长得挺漂亮，一脸浓妆也遮不住少女的稚气，“你他女朋友？”

 

“算是吧。”

 

“哦。”康乔走到女人身边，伸出手，“那咱俩可得好好认识一下，我是小飞父亲的爱人。”

 

透过口罩的声音低沉压抑，女人愣神的握住了康乔的手，这只手保养的很好，温软细腻，指甲上乱糟糟的涂上了黑色的指甲油，“我怎么没听他说过他还有个……”

 

“小妈。”男人好心的替二人接上话，脸上露着对康乔掩不住的嘲笑，“您好啊，我是小飞的兄弟，阿彪。”

 

康乔松开了女人的手，扭头还未对阿彪问好，又一辆黄色的跑车开了进来，连带好几个越野车。

从车上下来的是黑着脸的他的孩子和小孩的朋友们。

 

“康乔？”

谭小飞忘记穿上拿在手里的皮衣，惊讶的看着阿彪身边的男人。一身厚重的羽绒服，脑袋被白色的棒球帽遮住，黑色的碎发微微露出，小脸被灰色的口罩遮了个全。

但他还是一眼认出了，自己可爱的小妈。

 

他的小妈摘掉了口罩，猫唇笑得灿烂，冲他跑来，他张开双臂接着了男人，紧紧的抱在怀里，那双在梦里反复出现的桃花眼又一次满含爱意注视着他。

 

“小飞，你怎么瘦了这么多，有好好吃饭吗？”

 

康乔软软的问候像是在撒娇，女人难以把之前男人那副向她严肃问好的婆婆样与这个在谭小飞怀里问东问西，关心家长里短的小猫联系在一起。

 

“你怎么来了？”

“关心我家小孩在北京过得怎么样。”康乔从谭小飞怀里蹦出来，故作神秘的说：“最重要的是我给你带了个生日礼物。”

一双眼里遮不住的炫耀，他走到被红布遮住的礼物旁，对注视着他的小孩们嘴角一扯，笑得像个得势的富婆，“准备好，见见世面。”

 

随着康乔利落的一扯，红布脱落，礼物显出了样貌。

是一辆红色的跑车，华丽的颜色，绝佳的线条设计，以及一看就很贵的标志。

 

“操！”

 

阿彪没忍住大喊了一声，其他人也止不住的议论。

 

“恩佐。”谭小飞也没预料到康乔的礼物会是这个，眼里瞒不住的喜悦，“你怎么搞到的？我打听了好久都没搞下来。”

 

“呵，你当你哥我是谁？这种小case啦。”康乔抱着胳膊站得直，浑身散发着夸夸我的讯息，“喜欢吗？”

 

回答他的是谭小飞的拥抱，小孩托着他的屁股把他抱了起来，面无表情，但一双眼睛直勾勾的看向他，火热的吓人。

他知道谭小飞想干啥，低头搂住小孩的脖子，笑嘻嘻的贴着他的耳朵，“你爸去两会了。”

 

到了晚上，修理厂只剩下他们两个人，其他人都出去找乐子了，谭小飞说要陪康乔转转，还被朋友打趣是个照顾妈妈的孝子。

 

如果他们说的孝子是指这个把他压在恩佐车前盖上啃咬的男人，康乔表示这个尽孝的方式有点不妥。

 

“你下面的水也该找我爸申个提案管管。”谭小飞咬住自己小妈的下唇，含笑说道：“不用看都湿透了。”

 

康乔被谭小飞的话逗得乐，挣脱开了他的吻，拉着谭小飞的手向自己早已湿滑黏腻的花穴探去，他假意难过的说着： “那怎么办？看着小飞，我好像控制不了。”表情像是受了极大的委屈，泛红的眼角随时都可以留下泪。

 

小孩的手很大，康乔有时候会不满，不过比自己高出一些，却哪里的都比自己大了一圈。谭小飞的两根手指伸了进去，发出啧啧的水声。

 

“根据国务院有关规定，抗洪救灾是一线工作。”谭小飞的手指轻轻的搅动着，修剪整齐的指甲刮划着内壁，康乔难耐的卷曲双腿，心里默骂了一句小王八蛋。

 

“作为省长的儿子，我该以身作则，为人民服务。”谭小飞用空闲的手取出裤兜里的避孕套，给到小妈的嘴边，“况且对象是我的小妈，于公于私都该好好工作。”

康乔会意的张开嘴撕开了避孕套的袋子，小孩的手抽了出来，上面沾满了透明的体液，他借着手指上的润滑在男人的性器上滑动，小妈克制不住的叫出了声，他伸出脚踹了小孩一下，“别玩了，快点进来。”

 

“yeah，mama。”小孩松开了男人的身体，解开自己的裤链，为早已勃起的性器戴好套。

男人直起身子，坐在车前盖，伸出手止住了要抱住自己的谭小飞，慢悠悠地开口：“我觉得你这个女朋友挺不错的。”

 

他见小孩不解的跳了下眉，继续说道：“你爸想让你出国去加拿大，龚叔过几天就来了。”

 

“趁现在好好谈一个。”

他的手被谭小飞握住。

 

“你觉得我们现在说这种话合适吗？”手腕上落下了一个吻，小孩眼神狠戾，低沉的声音像是在警告，“我叫你一声小妈，你别真把自己当成我妈。”

 

他进入了小妈的体内，牙齿露出咬在了脉动的手腕血管上，“康乔，我好喜欢你。”

康乔闭上眼，低喘了一声，张开嘴无声的笑着，他们真是不得好死啊。

 

康乔万万没想到自己送出去的生日礼物第二天就被一个混小子给毁了。

他蹲下身子无言的看着车身上的划痕，手指顺着纹路摸索，“这小子睡了你女友，你打了他，然后他把你的车划了。”

 

“嗯。”谭小飞点燃嘴里的烟，咬着牙说：“人逮住了。”

 

“你别打人家啊。”康乔放弃的坐在了地上，抬起头望着坐在车前盖上的小孩，“这没啥，修修就好了。”

 

转而他低下头，桃花眼无神的盯着地上，“就是……有点点难过呀。”声音越来越小，谭小飞仿佛看见了一只窝在自己怀里闹脾气的小奶猫。

 

他走到失落小猫身边，蹲了下来，原本烦躁的心情变得舒畅。

“我不打他，你别担心，等他把修车钱补上了我就放他走。”他凑到康乔的头顶，轻轻吻了一下，“别难过，你送的礼物无论怎样我都喜欢。”

 

“我最近就不来你这个修理厂了，看见这车就烦心。”

“好。”

 

康乔原本没把这件事放在心上，整天窝在谭小飞的屋子里打游戏，玩宝可梦，捉小精灵。但谭小飞好像格外重视这件事，和那个小子的爸爸做了什么约定。

在他扔了六个球，给谭小飞的账号抓到第五只杰尼龟的时候，龚叔来了，和被强行染回黑发的谭小飞一起告诉他了一个比皮卡丘还要电力十足的消息。

 

老爷子的对账单在那个六爷的手里。

康乔被十万伏特击得动弹不得，他斟酌了一下用词，放下手里的游戏手柄，拍了拍龚叔的肩膀，“辛苦了。”

 

龚叔对为什么自己主子的妻子会莫名出现在小少爷的房子里，像个金屋藏娇一样的原因毫无兴趣。他疲累的向康乔道了别，告诉他看好谭小飞，不许让这个混小子出去和联系别人。

 

谭小飞看自己的小妈乖巧的点点头，嘴里还嚼着薯片，脸颊圆鼓鼓的像仓鼠在存食，他伸出手挥了挥。

 

“一路走好。”

 

之后的日子谭小飞一直赖着康乔，两个人一起荒废时光，他躺在小妈的腿上看武侠小说，小妈有一搭没一搭的和他说话，一边还抓着小精灵。

有的时候他会偷偷跑到厕所拿着不知道从哪里搞到的手机打电话，康乔看见了也会装作不知道，小孩子在亡羊补牢罢了。

 

他们经常做爱，有的时候在沙发上玩游戏被突然脱下裤子，错失又一只杰尼龟。有的时候谭小飞会抱住在厨房做饭的小妈一言不发的干着，让烧好的麻婆豆腐糊掉。有的时候玩的刺激两个人会在晚上跑去阳台上，压抑的呻吟和小孩在耳边的情话让康乔忘乎所以，丧失理智像个十七八岁精虫上脑的小年轻，次次爽到潮吹，谭小飞的技术好的不可思议。他还记得邻居冲他们骂得不知廉耻，这让他们笑得做不下去，抱着对方骂了回去，哀嚎的单身狗。

他们更多是在床上，像真正的情人互相爱抚，叫着对方的名字到达欲望的顶峰。但谭小飞从来没有和他在浴室里做过，那个地方对小孩来说是个通往地狱的小房，淋浴里浇下的仿佛不是水，是孟婆汤。

 

六爷来的那天他们刚刚在卧室里做完，空气里糜烂的味道还没散去，谭小飞还在吻着他的嘴角，听见客厅里的动静，随手套上了床上乱扔的毛衣走了出去。

留得康乔一个人窝在床上玩手机，他伸长了胳膊从床底下捡起来一件谭小飞不知道什么时候落下的黑色卫衣，应该是和他的睡裤一套，他穿上了衣服，扣起帽子，嗅见小孩身上熟悉的味道。

他用手拉紧帽子，剩一双眼睛看着手机屏幕，两会的新闻层出不穷，他扫了几眼老爷子发给他的微信，让他不要担心，他会处理好这件事情。

 

说实话，他也没担心过。康乔听见了门外客厅里两个人的交谈，谭小飞的那句“对不起”让他欣慰。

自家的小孩还是傻傻的善良。

 

他揉了揉自己的腰，挪动屁股坐到了床边，他拿起床头的烟盒，里面只剩下最后一支烟。他磕磕烟盒取出那只烟，叼在嘴里，迟迟没有点燃。

屋里昏黄的灯光印在他的身上，低头就能看见大腿内侧被谭小飞留下的斑斑点点，他扯了扯领子，锁骨脖子上的皮肤也不忍直视，都是小孩的印记。

他到底在做什么？打火机还是被他拿到了手里。

 

六爷走了。谭小飞回到了卧室里，满脸的疲惫，早起的胡子已经两三天没有刮过，眼底还有纵欲过度的黑眼圈。他看着自己的小妈点燃嘴里的烟，深深的吸了一口，随手把空的烟盒扔到了垃圾桶里。

 

“烟没了？我再去拿。”

“你依赖我，谭小飞。”

 

康乔开口，薄薄的烟雾附在他的唇上，他没等谭小飞的回答，继续说着：“你他妈离不开我，你真把我当你妈了啊？”

 

谭小飞不知道要怎么回答自己的小妈，他皱着眉，“你想说什么？”

 

康乔站起身，谭小飞的卫衣在他身上过于宽松，遮住了他的下体和手掌，他光着腿和脚，走到了谭小飞的面前，嘴里的烟灰微微掉落。

他拉住小孩的手放在了自己的肚子上，另一只手取下了嘴里的烟，夹在手指之间，谭小飞感觉得到他的手在颤抖。

 

男人与他对视着，“我怀孕了，不知道你的还是你爸的。”

谭小飞确定着那张他吻过无数次的嘴里说出的话，放在男人肚子上的手下意识的要抽回，但他没有。

 

康乔却松开了他的手，把烟放回嘴边，“打了吧，我养不了孩子。”手中的烟灰在空中盘旋，绕着男人的指尖下坠。

 

“你恨我吗？”谭小飞哽着嗓子，许久才问出口。

 

他的小妈头一偏，桃花眼躲避着谭小飞的审视，“谁知道呢。”轻描淡写的回答着。

 

“我毁了你，你的爱人，你的家庭，你的身份，甚至还让你变成了杀人凶手的同谋。”

 

烟烧尽了，康乔捏灭了烟头，却一时间不知道如何处理，无论是手里的烟还是红了眼眶的他的孩子，他可以眼也不眨的、毫无良心的把一个尸体藏匿，但他没办法去安抚一个情绪敏感的谭小飞，因为除了自己他想不到别的方法来拥抱这个人。

 

“说啊，说你恨我，我把你的一切都毁掉了。”谭小飞压抑的声音颤抖着，眼底的泪迟迟不流下来，他拉住康乔的手，“这样我就能讨厌你了，我就可以心安理得的下地狱了。”

即使康乔带给他的折磨与地狱无差，即使康乔就是他的地狱。

 

“好不好，小妈。”

谭小飞低沉的声音离康乔越来越近，他无意逃离，挣脱开那双大手，康乔坐在床边，叹了口气，还是没有说话。

 

他的孩子跪了下来，在他的小妈面前，伸出手放在康乔身体的两侧，男人顺从的打开双腿，让小孩离自己更近些。

 

谭小飞终于如愿以偿，他仰起头吻去了自己小妈脸颊上滑过的泪。

 

“好不好，康乔。”


End file.
